Elrond's Vampyrs
by Bakura4me
Summary: Elrond is confronted with vampires that he thought he had vanquished long ago and his feelings toward a member of the fellowship... Until someone gets murdered! Elrond/Pippin SLASH!......
1. The Past...

  
  


Angelfire powered by Cable & Wireless 

Hey hey, this is my first OFFICIAL fan fic. its REALLY bad. I made the Elrond/Pippin Slash just because its crazy and would never happen. I dont own the characters, theyre either Tolkien's or Anne Rice's.   
*************************************************  
  
  
Elrond stood watching the sun set knowing that the time had come. He had felt their presence centuries before and now he felt it again. The King and Queen had risen with their followers and there soon would be another dark age. He couldn't bear to think about what was to happen to the elves and his family. If only he could have stopped them before so long ago...   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
Years before when he was of the young age of 121, Elrond had journeyed out into the woods to have some peace.  
  
"And so I said, 'Bianca, we know your a whore, why don't you just admit it?' and she looks at me and says 'Armand! you impudent child..."   
  
Elrond was surprised by these voices. Not many traveled into these woods too often. What disturbed his was that he didn't know what species these creatures were. They certainly weren't dwarves or hobbits. They were much too tall for that. They couldn't be elves for they possessed the qualities of a human. And yet...  
  
Elrond was puzzled. He followed these creatures into the dead of the night.   
  
No! He didn't want to think about anymore that happened. He was lucky you have survived that night... He knew what he must do, and that was to alert the fellowship.   
  
Later that night, Elrond summoned the Fellowship and the elders and rulers of the neighboring lands. Among the guests were Aragorn, King of Gondor, who was also his son-in-law; Celeborn and Galadriel of Lothlorien, and their royal advisors Hama and Haldir; prince Legolas of Mirkwood, sent here by his father King Thurandil; Gimli, the dwarf; Merry and Pippin, two hobbits that come from The Shire; and Faramir.   
  
"I am sorry to have you come so far, but I am afraid that a great evil is coming our way. A myth I learned as a child was that of vampires and their ways. I never believed this until I was about 120 and I stumbled across two in an argument. Normally, we hear little of vampires because they do not surface or kill to often. At the beginning of time the first vampire, Akasha, was turned to stone with her husband. They were guarded day and night by the other vampires who did not long for death. A prophecy was written that one day the queen of the damned would rise up and unite her people. That day is drawing near. I can feel it inside of me. The feeling is stronger than anything else I've ever felt and we must destory her!"  
  
Elrond stopped talking to look at the bewilderd crowd. He needed people to help him destory the enemy, not stare at him like he was a looney.  
  
"Who's with me? Who will help Rivendell defeat the forces of darkness?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Elrond looked down to see that it was Pergrin Took who spoke. The same Pippin who had snuck in on the last council so long ago...  
  
"And I, King Elrond. I will fight for you even if it means that I parish in battle." Legolas said as he stood up.   
  
Gondor and Mordor are with you my lord" Aragorn said this as he knelt down.   
  
Soon everyone there willingly gave themselves to help him defeat the vampires.   



	2. The Guilt...

  
  


Angelfire powered by Cable & Wireless 

I don't own Tolkien characters, they uh...belong to Tolkien. I also dont own the Anne Rice vampires. *******************************************************************   
  
  
  
The Fellowship met the following day inside the Great Hall of Elrond's castle. The hobbits arrived first and helped set up for the upcoming battle plans.   
  
"Akasha has risen and has a coven of vampires at her side. She can walk in the light, unlike the other vampires, and can easily set things on fire with her mind- including us. I am going to send the Riders of Rohan and Aragorn out to her cave to destroy her minions. Her vampire friends will be very strong too. Some are older than the elves and are very quick and agile."   
  
"Oooh! Oooh! What about me, what do I get to do?" shouted Pippin with a eagerly raised hand.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Peregrin Took." Elrond said sternly but with compassion. "Pippin- you, Merry, Legolas, Faramir, and myself will meet up with Gandalf in Mirkwood. Prince Legolas and his father King Thurandil, have been kind enough to find housing for us while we are there. It is said that the caves she lives in are on the border between Mirkwood and Mordor."   
  
During Elrond's speech, Hama came in and whispered something to Pippin in his ear. He looked at back at Hama with shocked eyes. He sat back quietly to listen...  
  
"So does everyone understand what they're doing?" Elrond said energeticly  
  
Everyone looked at eachother questioningly. Celeborn was the most confused of all. He had been alive just as long as Elrond and he had never encounted a vampire. The others gazed at Elrond with wondering eyes. When Elrond looked down he noticed that not only were they confused, but Pippin was crying.  
  
"Pip, what is it? Since when do you cry in the face of danger?" Merry said, after he noticed.  
  
"Its...Its..my.." Pippin choked out some sobs and then began to cry even harder. "Its Diamond. My wife." Sob.  
  
"Alright, why doesn't everyone leave and give Pippin some room." Elrond shouted above the mass of whispering people.  
  
"I just got word from Sam and Frodo in the Shire that she's dead. Hama just told me. They say her blood was unexplanibly drained from her body. They don't even have a suspect. Nothing happens like this in the Shire. Oh, why?!?"   
  
Pippin sat there for the next 10 minutes sobbing unconsolibly and muttering to himself. Merry looked to Elrond to see what to do. Elrond picked up the young hobbit and carried him to his bed.   
  
"Rest here. If you need anything, my servants will wait on you." Elrond said as he left Pippin alone to sleep away his sorrow.   
  
The following morning Elrond crept into his bed chamber to check on his guest. Pippin was curled up in the corner of the bed with his face nessled into his chest. Elrond looked down sympathetically and whispered for him to wake up. Pippin sat up, looked at the lord of Rivendell, and a small tear ran down his cheek. Elrond ran to the side of the bed and Pippin fell into his arms.  
  
"Oh Elrond. You have been the only one to give me comfort in this sad time. Not even my good cousin Meriadoc has helped me."   
  
"It will be alright.", He said as he lifted Pippin's chin and looked into his eyes. "I've sent the others ahead to fight the vampires. If you wish you may join Gandalf and I and meet them at the edge of Mordor in two days." Elrond closed his eyes as he said the last part and talked so low and quietly that Pippin barely heard him  
  
Suddenly Pippin felt very uncomfortable because he realized that he was actually feeling somewhat attracted to Elrond. He jerked away from the elf's loving yet tight grip and laid back down on the bed. "Of course I'll go. I need to be alone now though."  
  
After Elrond left, Pippin sat up at noticed that he had become erected. "God damnit, Peregrin! Your wife dies and now you like a man!" he thought to himself outloud. He decided to try to forget what had just happened and take a shower. What he didn't know was that Elrond was standing outside the bedroom door and heard everything....   
  
The two Middle Earthlings were away from eachother for the next two days for the most part. Elrond was busy making plans for the battles while Pippin helped the servants get the horses and supplies ready. An hour before Elrond and his assembly were to leave, the young Peregrin Took and the Lord of Rivendell met eachother in the hallway of the castle.  
  
"You ready for battle, Peregrin?"   
  
"Oh yes." After his quick remarck Pippin turned away and started walking.  
  
"Pippin! Pippin, I want to be able to talk to you... I need to explain a few things." Elrond sighed.  
  
Pippin stepped back a bit frightened. He was still feeling things for the elf days later. But he didn't think he really wanted to be like that. After all it was very uncommon and looked down opon by hobbits.  
  
Elrond walked swiftly to where Pippin was standing. They started walking together until Elrond stopped and face Pippin and said, "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. If I've offened you, I'm sorry...I seems that I am somewhat attracted to you though..."   
  
There was a long pause until Pippin finally said, "I'm afraid that I have been feeling the same way my lord." He looked up, ashamed of what he had just said.  
  
Elrond leaned down and ever so slightly, kissed Pippin on the lips. Pippin gasped and withdrew, but then went back for another and another until the two were kissing passionatly in the corridor leading outside.  
  
Little did they know that Prince Legolas and Celeborn were watching from the second story balcony...   
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
More to come...! 


	3. The Conspiracy...

  
  


Angelfire powered by Cable & Wireless 

I don't own any Tolkien or Vampire Chronicle characters. But I wish I did!  
  
***************************************************************************   
  
  
While Legolas and Celeborn watched, Elrond and Pippin began to get more into eachother. Elrond rapped his arms around Pippin and picked up the short, young hobbit. Pippin's arms were grasped around Elrond's neck and they were smothering eachother in kisses.  
  
Celeborn walked away disgusted. This was the worst and most degrading thing and elf could do. Especially one that had married his daughter before she died. He was glad that he was returning to Lothlorien and not doing anything crazy with vampires. Legolas looked as disturbed as Celeborn; but, he was also angry. He stayed to watch as the two lovers became more engrossed with eachother. A secret was about to be revealed that he had not even told his best friend. A secret that could bring destruction or happiness, depending on how people react. A secret he's kept for over 1,000 years...   
  
Elrond carried Pippin upstairs to his bedroom and quietly whispered, "You've seen my room once before, now you will see it again, my darling, just in a whole new light!" he said this as he laid Pippin down on the bed and began to rub the sensitive spots on his body. A moan came out of Pippin as the rubbing increased into escalated passion. Pippin reached down for Elrond's erected organ, hoping the please the man who had just become his god.  
  
"Oh Elrond, you turn me on so very much. I need you, I want you," he said as he whispered into his ears. "I have longed for you in my heart since the day I fisrt saw you at your council when he had rings to worry about instead of vampires."  
  
Suddenly Elrond sat up. "Vampires! My God! Mirthrandir! We were supposed to meet him today. I wanted to leave two hours ago. I wonder if the caravan is even ready?!"  
  
Elrond rushed out of the room leaving Pippin alone and erected on the bed. As important as his new lover was, he still needed to save the elvin race and Rivendell from vampire takeover and destruction.   
  
Two hours passed by and soon everyone was ready. Faramir and Merry were waiting for Elrond and Pippin in the courtyard with the horses. Legolas had been standing behind a large oak tree until he saw Elrond approaching. "Ah, hello" Legolas said as he saw him.  
  
Elrond turned around startled, "Legolas, weren't you supposed to depart with the others?"   
  
"Yes, but I waited around for you my Lord." he said as he gazed deeply into Elrond's eyes.  
  
Perturbed, Elrond responded, "Alright. If you insist." Then he turned toward the group and said, "Alright everyone! Merry, you and Faramir will share the horse Goldenshadow. Pippin and I will ride together, and Legolas seems to have his own horse. The rest of you know where you're going so let's head out!"  
  
"If it pleases you my Lord, I could let Pippin have my horse so we could be togther" Legolas said as if he was in a trance.  
  
"That's uh..quite all right. I think everything is under control." Elrond paused for a moment, "Legolas, you have been acting strange lately. Is something the matter?"  
  
This was it. He now had a chance to reveal to Elrond that he had been fantasizing about him sice he was 359 years old. He knew that he couldn't though. Elrond wouldn't understand and apparently had feelings for another man. "Oh nothing really. I'm fine."  
  
Once the caravan of elves, a man, and two hobbits met up with Gandalf, they began their journey towards Mirkwood. There they would rest until the Riders of Rohan came back with the news of dead vampires. On the way to his home land, Legolas talked with Faramir and Merry. He told them what he and Celeborn had seen and how Pippin and Elrond acted. They gave their opinions, all negative, and tried to forget it. They couldn't though because Legolas kept bringing up the fact that he hated Pippin and he had seduced the lord of Rivendell. After a while Faramir said sarcasticly, "Well, what do you want us to do? Kill him?" And that is when Legolas began to think of a way to get rid of Pippin. Faramir supported him. He said he had always hated the "Fool of a Took" because he was "so lazy and obnoxious". Merry hated the idea at first. Pippin was his cousin and there was no need to kill a member of his family. He went along with what they were saying though, because he was afraid they would kill him too if he didn't agree.   
  
"So how are we going to kill him, Legolas?" Faramir asked.   
  
"I'm not sure yet, but as soon as I find out- you'll know!" Legolas said with a sneer.  
  
A night later, when the group was ready to travel to Mordor and launch the attack, Aragorn came with news that they had suffered terrible blows and that several people were dead. The vampires had also suffered terribly too. Aragorn gave the stories of how all the men fought bravely and everyone listened attentively.   
  
"What we need is Gandalf! Someone who can launch attacks with fire and brimstone!" Aragorn shouted.   
  
Gandalf blushed.  
  
Everyone loaded up the stuff and left Mirkwood behind. They were all ready for the battle that was about to happen. There was constant chatter and bickering between the travelers.  
  
"Hey Pip! Come here, I want to talk to you," Legolas shouted.  
  
He came forward thinking Legolas was his friend. The two of them talked like they were great buddies though. They talked about the "good old times" when they were part of the fellowship of the ring and about the elves and hobbits and other races. Elrond called for Pippin after an hour when the sun had set and they were about to camp. Pippin left in a hurry saying, "I'll be right back." to Legolas and Faramir.   
  
Pippin ran to Elrond, who only wanted to tell him that they would soon be resting. While the hobbit was with the lord of Rivendell, the elf prince had different plans. He took out his water jug and filled it with Eliadorith, a poison that kills after about ten minutes. He showed Faramir what he had done. He left Merry out of it because he could tell that Merry didn't really want a part in it.   
  
Pippin ran back to where Legolas and his companions had come to a halt.   
  
"Ah, you must be thirsty. Here Pippin- drink this down." Legolas said.  
  
Pippin felt like he had no reason to doubt his friend's judgement and drank it.   
  
"I'm going to go help Elrond set up camp ok?" Pippin said as he left.  
  
As soon as Pippin met up with Elrond he began to feel sick. "Ugh, I don't feel to well. I'm going to lie down and take a nap. Maybe some food later will help me."  
  
Elrond looked at his new found lover and new what had happned instantly. He ran to him and tried to give him healing. "Peregrin. Please. You must get up again" He choked back sobs.   
  
Pippin's eyes met Elrond's and he whispered, "I love you, darling" and passed out and died.   
  



End file.
